The Adventures of Ash!
by The Soul Society
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are all preparing for the Pokemon League and along the way they meet loads of new friends and embark on new adventures. Misty and Ash continue their daily battle, Pikachu and the other Pokemon enjoy the trip and Brock falls in love quite enough times.


**This story is set in the Pokemon Indigo Leauge with Misty, Brock and Ash. This is when Ash has all the badges and is training to go to the Pokemon league.**

 **Chapter One - The Girl Without a Smile**

 **Normal POV**

Ash ran down the road with Pikachu who was running and shocking targets along the way. There were little cardboard figures of Pokemon... and one or two pictures of Gary with 'STUPID' written across his head...

Pikachu got every single one and sang a little Pika song "Pikachu, pika, pika, chu, chu!" Pikachu sang.

"Well done!" Misty said, staring at Pikachu's eyes.

"Oh jeez! Thanks" Ash said flicking his hands as if he saved them all from danger.

"Not you, you dimwit! Pikachu!"

"Oh..."

"Calm down guys! Let's just take a break and have some fresh food!" Brock interupted.

All three of them walked down the road to Ash's house where Ash's mom was cooking a home-made meal full of joy! They entered the house, seeing Ash's mom pouring hot soup into 5 different bowls. 2 for Togepi and Pikachu. "Hey, kids! Here's your food. I know you've been training hard so I whipped up two pots of soup!" Ash's mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" Ash said, dropping more soup into his mouth.

"Ash, you've got soup dripping down your face!" His mom said, clearing up a few books from the table.

Misty laughed so hard that the bowl of soup fell over. Brock picked up the bowl and chuckled. Even Pikachu was laughing so hard that bolts of electricity shot out of his cheeks.

"Pi pi pi pi!" Pikachu said, dropping his food just like Misty.

"HMPH!" Ash said, "It was nice anyway!"

"Stupid Ash, as always." Misty said.

"Listen you-" Ash screamed, stepping up from his seat like he was about to make the speech of the century.

"No no, let's just get back to training. He he..." Brock interupted while Ash sat back down

"So where to next?" Ash's mom asked, cleaning up the soup stains all over the table.

"Oh, I can handle _any_ place. Any place at all! I do have eight, ahem, badges," Ash bragged, showing everyone the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Yeah sure, you're the greatest trainer who _ever_ lived" Misty's voice was drippping with sarcasm, but Ash couldn't detect it.

"Ah thanks Misty!"

Ash's mom smiled and said, "Yeah, we're not really a sarcastic family, he he..."

"Sarcasm, stupid!" Misty glared at Ash.

"Oh yeah right, I knew that, he he..." He murmered.

Pikachu looked ashamed of Ash, but then he saw a bottle of ketchup on the kitchen counter and he perked back up, "PIKA, PIKA!"

"I've heard the woods have many trainers who a willing to have a battle with almost anyone." Brock informed.

"Lets head there!" Ash declared, once again stepping up from the seat, imagining himself as president and giving a speech again.

Misty mischeiviuosly and discretely kicked the bottom of Ash's chair. Consequently, Ash's found himself face-first on the floor with his chair on top of him. he didn't feel much like president now.

"Oops..." Misty said with no emotion at all.

"Lets just... he ... go..." Brock said, grabbing and Ash and Misty by the hair. "Thanks for the food Mrs Ketchum!" He yanked Misty and Ash's hair.

"Thank...you" They said in unison.

"Um... sure..." Mrs Ketchum said. "By the way, Ash remember to change your underwear every single day!"

"UHH! Okay, okay..." Ash said, his cheeks turning as red as Pikachu.

 **Ash's POV**

The woods were green and ...uhh... woody... Yeah and woody! Sorry, I'm terrible at decribing things. Well, I'm good at describing Misty. Annoying, for starters. Arrogant, stubborn, selfish, bug-hating...

"Ash!" Brock yelled, "Ash, watch out for that..."

BANG!

I bumped into a tree. A huge, fat tree.

"Tree... watch out for that tree..."

"Too late now," Misty giggled, before smashng head-first into a tree herself. It was _my_ turn to laugh now and I took the opportunity.

"You little-" She said, beggining to do that crazy face that really freaks me out.

"No need to resort to violence." Brock said, looking at Misty's clenched fist.

"HMPHH!" We both said, crossing our arms like 2 year olds.

"Anywho... were here! The trainers spot."

There were wooden cabins all around and there were many trainers chatting and trading Pokemon.

"COOL!" I said, stepping forward.

"Quick everybody, let's go before Ash's stink paralyzes everyone!" Misty joked, holding her nose. Togepi copied her and covered his nose that he didn't even have.

"Ha ha!" I sarcasticly said.

"Hate to break it to you, greatest Pokemon trainer, but sarcasm... it just doesn't work on you. And you're really not the greatest at comebacks!"

"Yeah, like you're the best!"

"And once again the king of STUPIDITY pretends he's _so_ smart."

"Why don't you stop fighting and we'll go to see some Pokemon Trainers... um... yeah..."

We looked away from each other and walked forward, while Brock went after us.

 **Misty's POV**

Stupid! I walked forward, trying my best not to stare at Ash, who was doing his goofy walk beside cute, little Pikachu. He looked like such an idiot-not a surprise. He looked like he was trying to not look at me too, well, um... it's not like I was looking at him.. umm...

When we got to the cabins, a boy with dark purple hair and blue jeans was sitting on a little stool outside a cabin. A small Growlithe stood by him, licking his fur and purring. The boy looked bored.

"Hey there!" Ash called, waving, "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Hey. I'm a Pokemon Trainer! The name's Justin."

"Me as well! I'm Ash and this is Misty and Brock." Ash said.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself well."

"What? You just did!"

"Well, everyone knows that when two Pokemon Trainers meet along their journeys, they have a battle."

"Well I'm ready whenever you are!" Determination spread across his face and he stepped back.

"Let's do this. Growlithe go!"

"Here goes. Bulbasaur, go!"

I hope he does well...um...what the...why did I just say that?

 **Ash's POV**

Here we go.

"I hope you bought some rags, cause I'm gonna mop the floor wth you, Justin!"

"In your dreams!" He said, standing up from his stool. "Growlithe, use Take Down!"

"Ahem, loser..." Misty whispered to herself, stupid.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use seed bomb, quick!" Growlithe snarled and ran, swooping side to side to hit my Pokemon, but he quickly skidded to the side and slammed a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down on the Growlithe from above. Growlithe fell to the floor and growled.

"Get up, Growlithe! Come on, don't give up." There was a quiet snarl and suddenly Growlithe was back on his feet, glaring at Bulbasaur.

"Growlithe, do it. OUTRAGE!"

Growlithe was crazy now, attacks came from... everywhere...

"Bulbasaur dodge it! Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur striked the Pokemon with slender, whiplike vine and Growlithe fell to the ground again, marks spread across his body.

"Growlithe, come to your Pokeball now. Rest."

"Ash is the winner." Brock annouced.

"Wow Ash, your pretty good."

"Thanks Justin, you too! I think Bulbasaur learnt something for the Pokemon League"

"Wait, you're going to the Pokemon League!"

"Well, I'm training for it but I have got all the eight badges."

"Woah! I've only got 3. I need to train so I decided to come here and wait for other trainers to pass!"

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks you guys!"

We walked on forward waving at him. "Huh! How about that Misty!" I asked, folding my arms, and the feeling of president came back to me.

"That guy was only on three badges, with one Pokemon. I could defeat him, easy!" Misty said, clearly not amazed

"Really now? If your so amazing, why don't you go battle him!"

 **Misty's POV**

There stood in front of me a huge cabin. It was painted gold and a huge sigh lay across the top of the door. It said:

10 Badges

"Hey! That's so not fair! That trainer has 10 badges!" I whined

"Like Gary," Brock added.

"Oh...are we at a farm? Cause I sure hear a chicken" Ash said clucking and doing a weird chicken dance.

"The chicken you hear is you, stupid. I can handle any Pokemon Trainer." I lied, stepping forward.

We entered seeing a girl who was polishing a Pokeball that was already clear and bright red.

"Hello," she said, facing towards us. She had long, purple hair flowing down her back and a turquoise dress that went down to her feet. She was, well, beautiful but for some reason she wouldn't smile.

"I think I'm in love!" Brock whispered, waving and totally paralyzed like a Pokemon.

"She's beautiful..." I whispered to myself also.

"Someone's jealous..." The idiot joked.

"Shut it, you!" I shouted, not realizing that the girl had been staring at us, talking about her.

"Hello," she said in a quiet, soothing voice.

"Hi there," I whispered under my breath, shaking the Pokeballs in my bag to let them now a battle was coming soon. "My name is Misty and that's Brock" I pointed to my left, where Brock was standing, gazing into the girls eyes.

"AHEM" Ash said, staring at Misty and then to the girl.

"Oh, sorry. And this..." I pointed to Ash, "...is idiot! Stupid if you like"

"IT'S ASH" He screamed.

"Hello Misty. Hello Brock" She said, gettng up.

"Uhhhh...um...uh...hell-o" Brock muttered, his mouth wide open.

"And...um...hello idiot..." She said, obviously not sure what to say.

"That's not my name!" Ash pouted.

"Oh, sorry...I mean... Hello Stupid!" She tilted her head and smiled.

"Ha! Even she notices your true-self " I laughed, and I almost couldn't breath.

"HA HA!" He tried the sarcasm again.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you? Sarcasm just doesn't fit the image!"

"You know, I've heard people who fight, truly have feelings for one another." The girl interupted.

"Yeah, I heard that too!" Brock screamed, jumping into the conversation.

"Um... well, anyway, HI!" I said, wondering if what she said was actually true.

"Oh, excuse me, my name is Ethia." She said, stepping forward.

"Hello. I'm here to, um, just get a battle."

"Boy, have I been waiting for this?! Let's go! 2 Pokemon each." Ethia shouted, rushing outside.

 **Ash's POV**

Everyone left the cabin and went outside, where Misty and Ethia were going to battle. Pikachu sat right beside me and stared at Misty.

"Let the battle...BEGIN!" Brock shouted, "WHOOO! GO ETHIA!"

Huh. Brock, he moves on from girls so fast. Misty glared at Ethia and grabbed a Pokeball. "Let's do this! Starmie go!" she called, throwing it, making Starmie come out, ready to battle.

"HUH!" The Pokemon shouted. Good luck Misty, wait, what the? Why did I just say that?

"Nice choice, Starmie. Go, Victreebel."

"Oh wow(!) A grass type Pokemon." She gulped, knowing that Ethia had an advantage agaisnt Starmie. I hope all goes well for Misty. WHY DO I KEEP SAYING THAT?

"Starmie, use Water Gun!" She called, staring at Ethia.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm!" Oh no! That's a really good move. Come on Misty. NOT AGAIN!

Starmie shot a blast of water directly to where Victreebel was, but before Starmie knew, he was gone. He tried to move the position of the water, but Victreebel had moved again. Well, that's what you'd expect from a 10-badge trainer, wouldn't you? Victreebel whpped a full-power leaf storm by then, and Misty's Starmie was on the floor. "STARMIE!" She called, but before she could say 'I lost' Starmie was back up and ready to battle. "Starmie, use Water Pulse and dodge whatever Ethia throws at us!" Misty smiled. She's actually doing really good.

"Victreebel, use Vine Whip!" Victreebel targeted Starmie and whipped him wherever he went, but Starmie shot a gun of water in front of him every time, blocking him. "Great idea, Starmie! Block with water!" Misty shouted, knowing she was doing well. Good luck. I really don't understand what I'm saying right now!

Soon, Victreebel was exsaushted and he fell to the floor. "Victreebel is unable to battle, so Misty won the first round!" Brock called, standing next to me.

 **Misty's POV**

Ethia frowned, and suddenly she jumped back up, saying "Well done Misty, you beat a 10-badge. But, only of the first round. Return Victreebel. Relax and sleep." She held out her hand with a Pokeball, "Vulpix, show her your style!" She winked and threw her Pokeball, definetely drawing Brock attention. "Vulpix! I have a Vulpix! We must be meant for each other." He whispered, staring and drooling a bit.

Out of the Pokeball came a small, cute Vulpix. She was perfectlly groomed, all six tales flowing back and the just-right shade of hazelnut brown. She had a dazzling and stunning turquoise neckercheif that wrapped in the right proportion around his neck. Now that's what I call pre-sen-ta-tion!

"She's beautiful!" I said, but still remembering I had a big advantage since I was planning to bring out Staryu, a water type and Vulpix was a fire type.

"Why thankyou. But she's still strong."

"Well, good luck to you. Starmie, return!" I called, holding out my Pokeball. "Staryu, go!" Staryu burst out of the Pokeball I had just brang out and it's pink core shimmered in mid-air.

"Staryu, ready?" I asked.

"Hah!" Staryu shouted, landng right on the ground. Let's go!

"Staryu, use Bubble Beam!"

"Dodge it! Tail Whip!"

Many bubbles bursted out from Staryu, forcing there way to Vulpix, but Vulpix shook her neckercheif and tried dodging it. But she couldn't get away as if she wanted to do her move she would have to approach and get covered in bubbles. Vulpix feel on the floor, it's tail soaked and ruined.

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled.

"Quick Attack!" She called, trying to die out my sound, but her strategy failed.

Staryu blasted a a pump of water, H2O, aqua, liquid...oh, sorry, I think I just really want to win... Ethina's Vulpix pushed herself back up, kicking her legs. She was furious because her tail was runied and I could expect Ethina wouldn't like it too. I was right. She was infuriated! Her dress blew back and her hair separted in evry direction. "I'm not losing! I have got 10 badges, for goodness sake!"  
Vulpix ran up to Staryu and the same thing happened as before: when Vulpix ran up she just got soaked and fell to the floor again.

"The winner is Ethina!" Brock stupidly said, obviously paralyzed by love he was going to get over as soon as another girl came.

"I would never lie. I don't sink that deep. Misty is the winner. But just by luck." Ethina said, hiding her eyes that were close to tears. Poor her. She probably never lost a match.

"Hey, um, Ethina... you were, um, great!" I said, forcing a smile. Unlike a little someone (not naming names...UH-HUM ASH...) who would not show any sympathy, I wan't to be nice.

"Yeah thanks, but I don't need a pathetic, amateur kid to tell me if I did good. You obviously just got lucky." Ethina said, walking away and wiping her eyes.

"Well then, who's a sore loser!" Ash laughed, going to me with Brock, still fallen all over Ethina.

"Hey you idiot, she's not a sore loser. Yeah, okay, she may have got a bit angry because I won, but she probably isn't used to losing." I said, feeling sorry for her.

"You're right," A voice said. A boy behind us appeared and after a few seconds I realized that the boy was Justin, the boy Ash battled and won too. "Yeah, Ethina she's like top-notch in these woods." He cotinued.

"Hey Justin!" Me and Ash said simultaneously, Brocks eyes still on Ethina in her small cabin.

"Hey. I just gotta say that she's never lost and she won't ever say that you're better even if you win."

"We've got to do something!" I sat down on a small tree stump and frowned, but Ash stood tall and coughed.

"Hem...hem hem... idea...hem..."

"Yes! Do you wan't to share something with us."

"I've got the best idea ever! We should...he hem... go in and talk to her!"

"Seriously, that's the best you have come up with?"

"Hey! No one else thought of it!"

"Fine!"

 **Ash's POV**

We again entered Ethia cabin. UH! So girly! She was sitting alone on her small turquoise bed, legs crossed and a mirror in front of her. She was perched agaisnt the wall, brushing her purple hair with her dress camouflaging with her bed. She was crying and staring down at the sheets. I've never seen someone that upset, well except that time when I took that bottle of ketchup from Pikachu. "Pika-Pi!" Pikachu called, tapping me.

"Ash!" Misty screeched, "Finally you heard me! Go up to Ethina!"

"Hey! You're the girl!" I said, popping out my hand. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"Fine then."

She put out her hand and pulled out a scissors and I pulled out a rock.

"Fine! I'll go!" Misty said, walking slowly up to Ethina when suddenly hearing a loud noise.

 _ **CRASH... CRASH...CRASH...**_

 **I hope that you enjoyed and I'll be sure to write more in the next chapter. Goodbye!**


End file.
